


Who is He?

by quantum27



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AKA Sazed, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lotsaswearing, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Spoilers, Swearing, for anyone starting to listen to taz, i guess, implied abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantum27/pseuds/quantum27
Summary: Taako is a mess full of Angst after everything.(Not really graphic violence, but I didn't know what to put.)





	Who is He?

**Author's Note:**

> I like hurting my favs.

Taako isn't sure who he is anymore. He isn't sure about anything anymore. He's lived two lives. One, where he was an awesome kickass wizard, who lived 100 years on a spaceship and had a great sister, and the crew who became his family. In the other, he's an idiot. An idiot chef from TV. An idiot who joined up with two idiots to do moronic things and 'trying' not to kill anyone.

He isn't sure. Which one. He. Is.

He wants to be both.

He isn't sure he can do that.

He just wants a _fucking_ break.

He's been having more night terrors than usual. Which sucks. Most times they're on the deck of the Starblaster with the stars above them, before The Hunger comes into view. Before they can do anything, the Hunger fades, and Barry is leaning over the railing of the ship. A question echoes.

'Who?' And before he can recover, suddenly he's back in the 'Sizzle It Up' stagecoach. Forty people stare at him, blood running from their mouths. Sazed is in the back, and he comes up to him and tries to caress him. Instead, Sazed's nails sink into his skin. He fucking hates this. It hurts more now that he remembers all the planes that had been destroyed. If he wasn't an idiot, he would've been able to figure out that Sazed was not a good dude.

The dream usually ends in Phaladin. However, in this version of the story he, Magnus, and Merle didn't get in the well.

And they get burned alive.

~~_Holy fucking shit._ ~~

He hates himself.

He always wakes up, tears mingled with sweat. Fuck. It always takes a minute for him to try and get reality in order again. He seems to still feel Sazed's nails, the fire burning at his skin. Barry's smile. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

He doesn't know who he is, but his night terrors are a mix of the memories of both lives. His own personal hell. The thought always brings a bitter smile to his face.

He can't tell anyone. He'll figure it out. By himself. Just like idiot Taako. Not Kickass Taako. Kickass would've gone to Lup.

He can't do that right now. After every Terror, he can't bring himself out of bed. They're still living in the BOB, until they actually figure out what the hell to do with their lives.

He needs help.

He needs to know.

Who.

_He._

**_Is._ **

And one day...maybe he'll find out. But not today. And not tomorrow. Maybe when...if the night terrors stopped. But until then.

He'll keep wondering...


End file.
